IRON MAN
by PalleteRider
Summary: Well I've watch the movie 3 days ago and i got ideas to make this story. So this is my first TS fanfic and please don't call me girly cause I watch it! Please review and no flames! Chapter 6 is up finally! OC X Sam HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**IRON MAN**

**I was inspired by the Iron Man movie i watch the other day that I decided to make this story (just to let my ideas out since it keeps bothering me). THis story is a fusion of Iron Man/Totally Spies. And yes I watch TS so what? I hope this story will be as good as it sounds. Flames are not welcome. The characters are belong to Marathon Production. The Iron Man suit belongs to Marvel but the OCs are mine.**

******

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: The Incident

A boy at the age of 14, sitting on a bench in the park, drinking his soda. He turned his attention to a flying Frisbee in the air, but soon caught by a dog. _"Good job, boy!" _The dog owner said proudly. _"Hmm...I wish I have a dog"_, the boy said monotonously. Crushing the empty soda can, he attempt to throw it into the bin on the other side of the bench. However, he was unsuccessful as the can hit someone's head_. "Hey! Who threw that?" _said a dark-skinned girl. The girl seems to be around her teens or near 20s. _"Opps, sorry miss. Didn't see you there." _the boy apologized. She giggled and said, _"That's ok, it's not a big deal anyway." S_he throws the can into the bin as she stood up and brushes of the shirt from her shirt.

A blond and a red head skate towards the tanned girl, who happens to be her best friends. _"Alex are you ok?" _asked the red head. _"Yeah I'm ok. Just hit by a can that's all" _Alex chuckled. _"And who's the kid?" _the blond asks. Before he could answer, Alex interrupts, _"Hey! Be nice to kid Clover! Besides, he didn't mean to throw the can at me". _Before the boy could say a word, Clover said surprisingly, _"You look familiar...Have I seen you before?". "I'm Jack Irons, son of Walter Irons."_ the boy said proudly. _"You mean **the** Jack Irons?! You're the richest kid in town but only second to your parents." _Sam commented. Jack nodded, smiling proudly. _"I heard you're also a genius since your good with mechanics. You're even made your own car!!" _Clover pointed out. In her thoughts, she's dreaming about him carrying her around in bridal style. _"Not to mention your every girl's dream to have a boyfriend despite of your age..." _She thought to herself as she daydreams.

_"One thing I wanna know, who are you girls?" _Jack asks with a stern face. _"My names Samantha but people call me Sam for short."_ said the redhead. _"I'm Clover"_ the blond girl smilingly said. _"And I'm Alex!" _said the tanned girl happily. A beeping sound suddenly boomed. It came from Jack's watch. _"Hey nice watch!"_ Alex commented. _"Thanks and nice to have this conversation but I gotta run. See ya" _Jack said as he wave goodbye to the girls. Clover looks at him with dreamy eyes, drooling. _"Hello? Earth to Clover_!!" Sam snapped her fingers in front of the blond_. "Jeez why you have to ruin my daydream, Sam_!" Clover pouted. _"Like every hot guy you see? P-lease..."_ Sam teased. While her friends arguing, Alex is still looking at Jack as he drove away, _"For a kid, his sure is cute." _She giggled. In his thoughts, _"I hate fan girls..."_.

--

**_IRON's Mansion_**

The gate opens automatically as he drove in and closes. He parked his car in the garage and gets out, locking it with his key. Surprisingly, as he enters, nobody was around. His mother and even the maids are no where to be seen. be he ensures that his parents are home since their car is outside. Suddenly, a scream booms down the hallway. He quickly ran as he tries to find the source of the voice. The voice came from his fathers lab, which is on the other side of the house. As he opens the door, he was shocked to see the place was in a mess. Everyone was tied up, including his mom, being threatened by guns from masks strangers while his dad is being held on the neck by a muscular figure.

_"I said DO AS YOU WERE TOLD OR ELSE!!"_ the muscular figure shouted. The strangers which likely to be his henchmen tighten their grip on the trigger, ready to fire at any moment_. "STOP! Hands off of my dad_!!" Jack shout as he ran straight to the man and punch him straight on the face. Releasing his father, he wiped the blood that drip from his lips and slowly walk forward to Jack, _"So a tough guy huh? Well, you just mess up with the wrong guy, BOY!"_ He punched Jack on the face, causing him to fall back. He covered his left eye as its bleeding. _"Pff! What a weakling!! Lets go back to head quarters and bring the professor and the prisoners to the boss!" _the man ordered. All the prisoners including his parents are taken away outside through a giant hole on the wall. Enraged, he quickly took a spanner from the table nearby and throws it to one of the henchmen. The spanner hits his leg and he fell, causing him to press the trigger and several bullets were release. One of the bullets however hit the reactor inside the lab, damaging it.

_"Son you better get out of here!!" _his father said. _"No! I have to save you guys first!!" _Jack said stubbornly. _"Don't be a fool son! Just save your life! The reactor is going to explode!". _Still feeling stubborn, he made a dash to the hole, attempting to rescue his parents. However he failed as the hole was seal up by the henchmen. _"That's the end of him!!" _said the man as he laughs manically. _"Reactor explodes in T minus 10 seconds."_ said the alarm speakers_. _Hearing this, he quickly ran as he plans to escape through the front door. As his about to reach door, the reactor explodes. The blast causes him to fling out of the house and he landed on the bushes. He fainted. The explosion injured his right arm and his chest was bleeding.

--

**Well here's 1st chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Tell me if theres any flaw in here. oh yeah, if anyone knows more about Malibu in California,tell me. This story is set in season 5 of TS. Not that I know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here chapter 2. Enjoy and theres a hint of who I pair Jack with...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: Vengeance part 1**

**IRON's Mansion--outside**

The explosion caught the neighbourhood's attention. Everyone rush towards the scene to check it out. Flames from the destroyed lab increases the heat on their surroundings. Smokes from the flames covered the once blue sky,blocking hte sunlight. From far away, the sounds of police cars can be heard. As they arrived, hey ordered the people to back off as they investigate. _"Man that is one nasty explosion." _One of the policeman commented. His partner just nodds in agreement. While they continue investigating, a large figure comes out from the house. _"Oh my! What happened here?" _the figure said surprisingly. _"Where is...Master Jack!" _the figure gasps as it went to the bush where Jack laid. Jack open his eyes, only to see a large mechanical figure stood in front of him. _"Carl? Is that you?" _he said as he tries to stand up. The robot helped him up and realises the boy was bleeding.

_"It looks like your injured, sir." _The robot said. _"Nah, its...ok" _Jack replied but blood oozes from his mouth,making him difficult to talk. One of the policeman heard the voices from the back of the house and arm himself with a gun. _"**FREEZE**!" _he shouted as his about to fire. Both Jack and Carl were surprise but felt relieved after the policeman put away his gun. _"Jack? What happen to you man?" _the policeman asked. _"Caught in...ex..." _Jack fainted. _"Oh my! We better call the ambulans Mr Fred!" _Carl said. The policeman nodds and took a phone to make a call. _"Hello hospital? I'm Fred Johnson from the police force. Send an ambulance to Iron's Mansion. We got a serious patient here"._

**Malibu's General Hospital**

Every doctor and nurse rush to the operation room, bringing along their patient who's lying on the trolly. _"We have to hurry!" _One of the doctors said. Luckily,they manage to reach the operating room on time. After setting up the equipments,they ready to operate him._ "Status?" _asked the surgeon. _"Critical! Left artery is bleeding and the heart is at critical condition!" _the surgeon's asisstant answered. Taking the scalpel,the surgeon cuts the patients chest and saw the bleeding artery as weel as the heart. During the surgery,he manage to knit the artery but soon he stopped. _"It can't be...his heart rate...his going to die...unless_..." He thought with surprise face and ordered his one of his asisstants to get a few items_. "Are you sure do_-.." he was cut off by the surgeon_, "Shut up and get those equipments NOW!! We don't have much time_..." he said monotonously.

**A few hours later...**

Jack open his eyes,only to see the white ceiling of his wardroom. _"Where...am I?" _he thought as he tries to get up. _"Looks like your awake" _said Carl, his robot friend who was beside him sitting on a chair. _"What happen? What...what is this?!" _he said outloud as he looks at his chest is covered by somekind of metal material. _"That is a container for cadmium batteries that power up your artificial valves. It keeps your heart in one piece so that you can live_." said the surgeon as he enters the wardroom. _"What do you mean?" _Jack asked with a surprise look. _"It means that your heart was in a critical condition that you will die. But the surgeon manage to 'fix' your heart with this equipment." _Carl said with his robotic voice. He looked back at his chest and shook down his head,feeling depress. _"Its ok sir. Afterall,your still alive now." _Carl said,tries to cheer him up. _"Yeah...but those guys will pay! For what they did to me and my parents!" _he thought outloud. His face changes from sad to anger,clinching his fist.

**The Spies' Penthouse**

Its 6.30 in the evening,the girls just got back from their shopping. Feeling tired,they lounge themselves on the sofa _"I'm beat..." _Sam said,feeling tired. _"Yeah...I'm gonna hit the showers." _Alex said. Clover turn on the tv,revealing the news channel. _"Today we got some big news. First of all, Professor Irons lab blew up!" _said the newswoman. The girls gasp, _"Oh my gosh!" _Clover said outloud. _"Not only that but we also received a news that his son, Jack Irons was caught in the explosion. He is in the hospital right now and he said he...does not want any visitors especially from fangirls..." _the newsman said. _"OH MY GOSH! Jack is in the hospital!" _Clover said with a shock. _"Maybe we should go and visit!" _she added, having thoughts of Jack happy to see her visit._"Uh hello? Earth to Clover! He said he doe..." _before Sam could finish her sentence,three trap doors opens under their feet. _"Why we have to be wooph now!!" _Clover shouted with her voice echoed.

--

**Well heres the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy it even though its shorter then the 1st one. I'm gonna tweak 'this' Iron Man a bit so that it doesn't considered a carbon copy from the movie.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well,heres the 3rd chapter. This is where the fight begins.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Vengeance part 2**

The spies painfully landed on a sofa like always when they got whopped. _"Good to see you spies. I've got a very important mission for you." _said Jerry,the spies' manager. _"Like what? We're in the middle of a crisis here, Jer! Jack's in the hospital and we need to go visit..." _Clover said as she's having another fantasy. _"Not to meantion his parents are kidnapped!" _Sam said at Clover with a serious tone,ruining her fantasy again. Her eyes turn firey-red but before she could do anything,Jerry interupt. _"And thats exactly your mission for today. You girls are going to search for clues on the whereabouts of Professor Iron and his wife." _He said sternly. _"Heres your gadgets. Expandable-Cable Bungee Belts, Jetpack Backpacks, Crimescene Scanner Watch, Multifunction Charm Bracelets, Hairpick Lockpick and Extendable Rod Mascara." _Gladis said as she gives them the gadgets._ Good luck ladies_." Jerry said as he push a button on his table, causing the girls to be suck up through the vents.

**Iron's Mansion**

The girls arrived near the main gate of the mansion. _"So this is the mansion? Wow,its bigger then I thought!" _Clover squaled. _"We're here on a mission,not sightseeing!" _Sam said with a serious tone. _"Yeah yeah, I know. Clover stop daydreaming and focus on the mission bla bla bla..." _Clover said in a sense of insulting. The walk in the yard,trying to find some clues.

**Malibu's General Hospital**

Its been a day since he was hospitalised. He kept looking at the ceiling,feeling depress mix with anger. The surgeon came enters the wardroom to check him. _"So when can I leave?" _Jack asked. _"Well,you suppose to leave only after 3 days but since your condition is stable,I guess you can leave in a few minutes." _The surgeon answered. He sigh and laid down on the bed again.

**A few minutes later...**

_"Finally! Now I can go home,or at least whats left of it..." _he sigh. He walk out of the hospital with Carl and headed straight to their home. As he walk,he notice that everyone look at him. However,he ignores them like he did to fangirls in his school and keep walking.Eventually,they reached the mansion. Luckily the explosion didn't leave a single scratch. Meanwhile,the girls are in the wracked lab,trying to find some clues. _"So far we got nothing..." _Clover said with a sigh. _"Maybe the kidnappers doesn't leave any clues?" _Alex said,still looking around. _"Or maybe not. Girls look!"_ Sam said as she takes a piece of cloth from the floor in a remains of a wall. _"A 'U'? What's that stands for?" _Clover asked. _"I don't know. But we better show it to Jer." _Sam suggested. However, as soon as she reaches her X-Powder,they heard a sound,not far away from their current location.

_"Looks like someones coming. Lets hide!" _Alex suggested. The girls went out through the large hole on the wall the entered. Jack opens the front door. As he stepped in,he stopped in his tracks. Theres something in the air that was not right. He smelled the smell of a perfume.He follows the smell,which eventually leads him to the lab. _"Hello? Is anyone here?" _he asked but no replied. _"I guess not..." _he left the lab and headed towards the opposite direction. _"Way the go Clover! Your perfume almost got us busted!" _Alex hissed. _Hey! Its not my fault the perfume smells so nice! Besides,why wouldn't I want him to be attracted from the sweet smell of my perfume..." _Clover goes googly eyes again and her eyes turn to hearts. _"Whatever..." _Sam said. And so,they left,leaving Jack alone in his house.

Jack and Carl walks down the stairs and eventually leads them to another hallway. There they entered an elevator and went underground. They walk out and turn on the lights,revealing a messy workshop. _"Oh my!" _Carl said,feeling surprise. _"Hehe...I guess I forgot to clean the workshop...not to mention my room..." _He sigh as the took shavels nearby and start cleaning,starting with Jack's room.

**Jack's room-few hours later**

His room is nearby his workshop where he used to fix his car and school projects. _"Well,the laundries are done and so does my room. I guess we cleaned everything.." _Jack said. Carl nodded in agreement. As he about to put his comics n the shelf,he stopped as he look at them. On the comic,it says, _"Captain Nebula and the Spectre!". _He swapped another issue and it says,_ "Captain Nebula rescues scientist from The Chameleon!"._ Then he stopped and look straight into the wall as if he was daydreaming. Wondering, Carl called him but he get no answer. A grin appears on Jack's face. _"Carl, I need your help in the _workshop_." _He said as he stood up and went to the workshop. Carl said nothing but followed him. _"Help me to carry the items." _he ordered as he opens a large vault, revealing some items that are use for cars and vehicles. **(were talking a very LARGE vault here people!) **

So Carl help Jack carry some irons,car engines and other necessary items. After the items are put in place, starts to draw something on the paper. _"What are you drawing,sir?" _Carl asked. _"A suit..." _Jack replied sternly. _"A suit? For what?" _He asked again. _"You'll see." _Jack answered with a smirk. He draws like pro. Not even a single line out of place. On the sketch,he added some notes,much to Carl's curiosty. _"what is he actually trying to do?" _Carl thought. _"Done! Now with this,we can mak-..." _Jack fainted and fell on the floor.

**The Girl's Penthouse**

_"So you got anything yet Jer?" _Sam asked. _"Well, I got nothing conclusive yet Sam. I will give a call if I got any info." _Jerry answered before he turn of the communication. _"Man,we haven't got anything on the kidnappers!" _Clover said. _"I know. Whoever it was,hopefully we get to know soon." _Sam said with a sigh. _"I wonder what Jack would do in his mansion in this condition..." _Sam gave a thought.

**Jack's Workshop**

_"What happen? Ao..." _He opens his eyes,rubbing his head. _"You fainted sir.Your'e batteries were low on power so I recharge them using the charger the surgeon gave me." _Carl answered as he point his fingers on the charger. _"What?! Ok thats it!" _He stood up as he take off the chargers from his chest. He quickly took out an item that seems to look like a container for a bicycle's lamp, some wires,some spare parts for his car and a round glass. The he went to a large drawer and opens on of them. Inside,there is a small blue colored light ball that glows brightly. Using a large clipper,he gently lift the lightball from inside the drawer and puts it on the table. _"Man,this thing is hot!" _he thought outloud. Then he took the container and dessembles it. He took one of the metal components and drills it with the container,making it more like a tokamak shape item. Then,he puts the lightball inside the container and sealed it with glass. He connects the wires on the back of the item._ "Ok done!" _he said with excitement. _"Now Carl, I need your help of relace the cadmiums with this." _Jack asked.

_"Right sir." _the robot said monotonously. Jack lay down on the 'bed' while Carl gently takes out the cadmiums container. _"Here goes." _Carl thought. He gently puts the item on Jack's chest while trying to prevent the wires from touching the walls. Fortunately,it was a success. _"That feels better!" _Jack said. _"Now lets get to work." _He grins as he take a piece iron from the pile.

**3 hours later**--

It has been three hours. So far the only noise that can be heard in the workshop are clanks from hammers. _"With this suit,I can save my parents...and GET MY REVENGE_..." He thought outloud. _"Sir,sorry for questioning this but I saw in the blueprints that you want to install weapons in the suit. But I thought you hate weapons?" _Carl asked out of curiosity. _"I'm not building a weapon. I'm building...an enforcer." _Jack said monotonously. The piece of iron that he took has turn into some sort mask,with square shape eyeholes on it.

--

**Ok,theres a real hint of who Jack pairs with later in the story. And this is where he starter to create the suit.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**_" _For those who have watched the movie,you will find this chapter similar to some scenes but with a few tweakes.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: TEST DRIVE **

**Jack's Workshop**

It is eight in the morning in Malibu. Everyone is going off to work and kids goes to play outside as it is a weekend. For most teenagers,they like to hangout with their friends either at the arcade or a shopping complex. Except for one teenager who is still sleeping in his workshop. Carl is also 'sleeping' or rather,charging himself using a charger he pluged in the socket nearby. The charger suddenly beeps,showing that he is has been fully charge. He wakes up and unplug the charger from his chest. He stretch himself like a person who just woke up from their bed. He could only shake his head as he sees Jack still sleeping on the table with a hammer in his arm,drooling. Carl shakes his shoulder,causing him to wake up. _"Huh? What time is it...?" _Jack asked as he wipe his mouth. _"It is 9 o'clock,sir." _Carl answered politely.

_"Oh,you go ahead and make breakfast. I'll go take a shower..." _Jack said,still feeling sleepy. While Carl is preparing breakfast, Jack is in the bathroom,taking his shower. _"Must continue my work after breakfast!" _he thought outloud. In the kitchen,Carl is frying some eggs and beef bacon while listening to his favourite music, Beethoven.

**The Girls' Penthouse**

Sam yawns as she stretchs her body. She gets off the bed and opens her curtains,revealing a view of the ocean. She quickly makes her bed before she went into her bathroom to take a shower. In the meantime, Clover is in her room,reading a magazine. _"Hmm, I wonder what Jack is doing?" _she thought as she blushed. Alex is still in her room,sleeping.

**Later...**

_"So are we going to visit him?" _Sam asked. _"Like,totally Sam!! I mean come on,he must be lonely. Afterall,his parents are still missing. _Clover said. _"While we're at it,lets go to the cafe and buy him something!" _Alex suggested. All of them smile in agreement and soon left the penthouse.

**IRON's Mansion**

Jack is eating his breakfast while reading the newspaper. As he flip to the next page,he was surprise. He quickly gulp down the food in his mouth. _"Do they have to write everything about me?" _Jack said with a sigh as he reads the title, _"**Jack Irons Left The Hospital**". _

**Mali Cafe**

They enter the cafe,only to be greeted by their boss, Virgil Olivers. _"Hey girls! Hey Alex! Enjoying the weekend?" _Virgil said. _"Yeah and we're here to buy some drinks." _Alex said smilingly. _"What would it be?_" Said the counter. _"One Decaffe Caramel Frando,one Latte and two Cappucinos please!" _Clover ordered. _"That will be 43.79 please." _said the counter. While the girls paid their own drinks, Sam paid for both of the cappucchinos, much to her friends' surprise._"Enjoy your day off girls!" _Virgil said as the girls went out of the cafe. As soon as they step out, a giant hole appears on the ground and they are suck in. Their screams echoed.

**Jack's Workshop**

Jack is sitting in front of the computer screen,with Carl nearby. _"Phase 1 is complete." _Jack thought. A picture of the suit appears on the screen. _"So,is it finish?" _Carl asked. _"Not yet. This is just Phase 1. Now, for Phase 2, I'm going to implant nanotech cells in the suit. This way,the suit will still be functional even after it gets badly damage." _Jack said with a grin. _"Nanotech cells plantation, begins." _Said Maria,the computer. The suit was put in somekind of chamber. Bluish light followed by a 'whoozing' sound came from the chamber. _"Processing..." _A bar appears on the screen followed by the remaining time. Jack fall from his chair as he sees the remaining time is ten hours. _"Aww man!" _he sigh,his head thump on the table.

**WOOPH**

The girls scream as they landed on the sofa. Sam and Alex landed perfectly while Clover fell upside down. _"Ouch! That hurt..." _Clover complained. _"Sorry about that Clover but I call you girls for an urgent mission." _Jerry said sternly. _"What can be more urgent than visiting Jack!?" _Clover asked. _"We have found out that the cloth you gave me was belong to the Underdogs." _Jerry answered. _"The Underdogs? Who are they?" _Alex asked. _"They are underground criminals. They were not very active for the past years until recently." _Jerry answered. _"Our satellites have spot them in Florida. So we need you girls to check out what are they up to_." he added. _"Here are your gadgets,girls." _said GLADIS.

_"Earring Microphone Communicators, Expandable-Cable Bungee Belts_ _, Hologram Projecting Mood Rings, Multifunction Charm Bracelets and Laser Nailfile_._" _The girls took their gadgets from Gladis. _"Good luck ladies." _Jerry wished them. A large hole opens under their feet, causing them to fall down.

**IRON's Mansion**

Jack is in his room, playing video games. _"If it need five hours to finish it,I don't care! I can play video games all day long!" _Jack thought outloud.

**FLORIDA-HAINES CITY**

The place was packed with people. Everyone went to do their own business like normal people should. Well,except for three girls. A large hole opens on the ground in the alley. The girls flew out and landed on the ground, painfully. _"And I thought the sofa wasn't enough..." _Clover complained. _"So where do we start?" _Alex asked,looking around. _"Well,we could start at the building over there." _Sam suggested as she point to a large building. _"Its a hotel!!" _Clover squaled in excitement. _"Wow! Its sure is big!" _Alex commented. _"Mission time girls!" _Sam said. Using their X-Powder,they transform their spy suits into beautiful dresses.

**Malibu-Basketball Court (time skipped to 3 hours)**

Jack is playing basketball with his friends, Mitch and Don. _"So,how was it feel to have those on you chest?" _Don asked as he tries to block Jack. Jack jumped and made a shot to the basket. He scores. _"Well, a bit weird at first but_ _I got used to it." _Jack answered. _"What about your parents?" _Mitch asked monotonously. _"Still missing..." _Jack frowned. He tries to snatch the ball from Mitch but to no avail.

**(I make the time skipped to 7 hours cause it will take to long to write everything for everyhour)**

**Jack's workshop**

Jack came rushing down the stairs and into his workshop. _"Finally!" _Jack said outloud. The screen shows the '**COMPLETE**' sign. The chamber opens,revealing the new chrome-colored power suit. _"Cool! Now,I'm gonna give this baby a test run!" _Jack said with a grin. He took the iron gloves and puts them on his hand. He aim his hand on a wall and out comes a ball of light. The lightball hit the wall,creating a small crater. Then he shoots another lightball to the wall. He keeps shooting the wall,getting faster every second. _"Proton Cannon,checked!" _he said to himself. _"Now,for testflight."_

**Later...**

Carl enters the workshop,only to see a shattered wall. _"Oh my! What happen here?!" _Carl gasped. _"Sorry about the wall though." _Carl turn around. In front of him,stood a figure made. The metallic figure has bluish eyes and chrome colored 'skin'. _"Jack? Is that you?" _Carl asked. _"Yeah! Looks like the suit ain't that bad!" _Jack said. Carl look at him with amazement. _"Now,Its time for the flight test!" _Jack said. Suddenly,the boots starts to release flames and Jack raises from the ground. He screamed in excitment as he flies out from the workshop and into the garage. The garage door opens,leading to outside. He continues to fly around the mansion. Then he flies upward and continues to do so. _"Wow,the views are awesome from up here!" _he said as he look at the houses below him. He flies down while spinning. _"Oh yeah! I can fly!". _

Attempting to land on the roof,he slows down his speed. As soon as he touches the roof,it shattered. He falls straight from the roof and lands in the garage. The mark that was left by the fall were large holes. _"Oww..." _was all he could say.

**Soon...**

_"Man...that was some fall." _he thought as he opens a can of F&N. Looking at the suit,he smiled. _"The suit is cool but it might a little something...". _He look at his black car. _"Maria, I want you the suit to be painted!" _Jack ordered. _"What color do you want sir?" _Maria asked. _"Hmm,what about gold?" _he gave a thought. The model of the suit on the screen turns gold. _"And put some hot rod flames on it." _he added. Now the suit has become gold and red. _"Awesome!" _he compliment as he gives a thumbs up. _"Thank you sir. Processing...done." _Maria said.

**FLORIDA-HAINES CITY**

The girls are still in the city, searching for clues. _"We've been here for hours!! And we didn't even find one single clue_..." Alex said,feeling tired_. "Yeah I know. I mean look, Clover is sleeping! Maybe they left the town_." Sam said with a sigh. _"Or maybe not, look!" _Alex shout as she points her finger towards a masked person,running out from the building infront of them,carrying a large sack. _"Lets get him!!" _Alex said excitedly. Sam wakes Clover up_. "Huh...?What's going on_?" She asked,still sleepy_. "Come on Clover! His getting away_!" Sam said in a serious tone. All three of them transform into their spy outifts and give a chase.

The masked man is surpringly fast. The girls are trying to keep up. The man turn to the right and enters an alley. _"He went to the alley. Alex you go into the alley while we go up the roof." _Alex nodded in agreement and continues her chase. Using their bungee belt, Clover and Sam climbs up the roof top and quickly make dash to the other side. They jump down and land in front of the man. Alex stood behind him and in her fighting stance. _"You girls caught me." _the man said as he took out a palm size metall ball from the ground. He throws it on the ground. Green gas comes out of it and knocked out the girls while the man covers himself with a mask.

He raise his arm and face his watch. _"Everything has been taken care of sir!" _said the man. _"Excellent. With them out of the way,nothing can ruin tonight's operation!" _a voice replied from the watch.

--

**Finally! It took me about 3 days to write this. Hope you enjoy it. Its suppose to be longer but I got tired and decide to write the remainings on the next chap although its gonna be a bit shorter than this one. **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5th chapter, continuation of the last one.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: IRON MAN**

**HAINES CITY-HOWARD JOHNSON INN**

The girls open their eyes, only to find themselves in the dark. _"Where...are we...?" _Sam asked. _"Don't know. I can't see anything." _Alex answered. The girls realise that they were tied up. _"Eww! I think we're in a janitor's closet!" _Clover complained as she looks at the mop beside her in disgust. The spies struggle in attempt to break free from the rope. _"Its no use. This rope is to tight!" _Alex commented. _"Wait! I can use my Laser Nailfile to break us free!" _Clover said. The laser cuts through the rope,freeing them.

_"Now lets get out of hear and find out whats going on!" _Sam suggested. Alex quitely opens the door and look round her surroundings. _"The lines clear!" _Alex said. They quickly get out of the room and make a turn at the corner,only to be greeted by several maskmens. _"Hey! Its them!" _said one of the men. All of them looking at the spies,preparing for a fight. _"Lets get them girls!" _Sam ordered. One of the maskmen attempt to punch Sam but she easily jump over him and give a swift kick at the back. Alex punch one of the mens face while Clover give her opponents some kicking. _"I hope I don't break a nail!" _Clover commented. Soon after,all the men are lying on the ground. _"Man, this is doing workout!" _Alex commented. The girls are unaware that someone is approaching them. _"Well,well. Look who it is? Spies from WOOPH!" _said the person behind them,grinning. The girls quickly turn around,only to see a muscular man with white spiky hair.

The girls are still in their fighting stance. _"Who are you? How do you about us?" _Sam asked,looking at the person with a series face. _"Well, My name is Greg Smith. I'm one of the Underdogs general." _the man said monotonously. _"So that means you're one of the bad guys!" _Alex said. _"You could say that...Looks like you took down my men easily. But I think you won't stand a chance against me." _said the man. _"We'll see about that!" _Sam said as she runs towards Greg, making a jump kick. However, he manage to grab her leg and throws her at the wall hard,knocking her unconcius. Looking back at their friend, an angered Clover charge towards the man. Greg was about to give her a low kick when she jump above him. Even though she manage to dodge his kick, she was unable to avoid his second attack. He give her a swift back punch,knocking her to the wall like Sam.

Alex gasp, _"Now your going down you meany!". _Alex punch and kick him as fast as she can. However,the blows doesn't effect him much. He easily grab her leg and throws her at the wall. _"My,my. For super spies,you girls are sure easy to beat!" _he chuckled. Speaking through the intercom in his watch, _"Now,STRIKE!!" _he ordered.

**IN THE LOBBY**

The science convention is being held in the hotel's lobby. The convention is held for demenstrations of some science machines,created by some scientist. Not many people attend the convention since not many people are interested. Oddly, several people in white coats and black hats are surrounding the whole crowd, making them look like a formation of some sort. They were quiet, like waiting for something to happen. The silence was soon shattered when one of the men shoots the ceiling with somekind of energy gun. The shot came from one the men, who revealed himself to be one of the Underdogs' henchmen. His action is soon followed by the rest of the men in white coats,revealing themselves to be Underdog henchmens.

_"Alright! Everyone put your hands up where I can see em'!" _ordered one the men. Everyone followed the order, afraid of getting shot. Soon,the men was join by Greg,followed by several other henchmens. Along with them are the spies, unconciuse and were tied up with ropes. _"Take everything_!" Greg ordered. Following their commander's order,the men takes everything in their sight,including the science machines and money from their prisoners. _"Good! Now follow me to the rooftop." _Greg ordered.

**Soon...**

The girls woke up,only to find themselves outside of the hotel, along with other people. _"What just happen?" _Clover asked. _"Your on the rooftop of the hotel." _Greg said as he approach the girls. _"You! Let us go!!" _Alex hissed. _"Why would I? Afterall, I'm going to enjoy seeing you girls fall." _he said with a grin. The girls' gasp when the heard the word 'fall'. _"I'll get us out of here! If I only can find my nailfile..." _Clover said as she struggle,trying to find her gadget. _"You mean this nailfile? He he he he..." _he chuckled as he crush the nailfile,enraging the girls. _"And don't bother about your other gadgets. I've crushed them already." _

_"What are we going to do? Any ideas, Sam_?" Clover asked_. "I'm afraid not. But I'll think of something_..." Sam answered with a frown_. "You better think fast because here comes the newsreporters. _" Greg said as he points out to the helicopter not far from them.

**IRON's Mansion**

Jack is in his room, watching tennis while eating popcorn. _"Come on, just one more shot!" _Jack thought outloud,sweating as he waits for his favourite player to win the game. As the excitement heats up, the program was interrupted by a broadcast report_. "Aww man!! I hate it when this happens_!" Jack complained_. "We interrupt this program for the broadcast report_." said the newsman_. "This better be good_..." Jack murmured. _"It seems there has been a stakeout in a science convention,held in Johnson Inn's Hotel. The robbers called themselves the Underdogs. Right now they are about to drop one of the prisoners down to the ground. The police are on the way but we don't know if they will ever make it in time to save the peo-..." _Jack turned off the television before the news is finish.

He walks out of his room and into his workshop. _"Activate!" _Jack said in and a serious tone. The floor shifts, revealing a pair of iron boots. Jack steps in the boots as it covers his feet. The machines holding seceral part of the suits. Starting from the bottom, his legs are now cover with metal pieces that fits them. One of the machine's 'hands' covered his back with a large metal item followed by a large metal plate. The machines assemble his armor, piece by piece. Two other machine 'hands' out the pieces of the arm and the gloves. He took the helmet in front of him,which held by the machine. Putting it on, the face plate closes, his 'eyes' light up in bluish color.

**Later...**

His flying in the sky, heading towards his destination. Suddenly, his intercom beeps. _"Hello?" _He says. _"Sir? Where are you?" _Carl asks. _"Heading towards Florida. Why?" _he replied. _"What?! At this time of night? Yoou better be car-..." _he was cut off by Jack, _"Don't worry!! I can take care of myself."_

**FLORIDA-JOHNSON INN HOTEL**

_"Comfortable?" _Greg asks sarcastically. _"No! And you won't get away with this!" _Sam said angrily. She is hanging upside down, held by a crane. _"I must think of something fast! If I only have my gadgets..." _Sam thought outloud. _"Say goodbye to your friend, spies!" _Greg said as he aim his gun on her rope. Before he press he trigger, he stopped as he hears a strange sound. Everyone turn their attention towards the source of the sound as it becomes louder.

--

Jack landed on the rooftop with all four. He stood up, looking at his opponents. Everyone look at the figure with a surprise look_. _One of the henchmen shoots him but the lasers just deflect from the the armor. He charges towards the shooter in front of him and give him a swift punch, knocking him to the wall. The fallen men starts to spark and smoke comes out of his body. The mask tears off, revealing a robotic face.

_"Its an android?" _Alex commented. _"Yes. Infact all of the Underdog henchmens are androids!" _Greg answered. _"Androids huh? Sweet..." _Jack thought, grinning behind his helmet. He shoots the androids with his Proton Cannon, knocking all of them using one shot each. _"Now, its just you and me..." _Jack said with a serious tone. _"Yes, but I am not as weak as the androids!" _Greg growled as he tears off his clothes,revealing his muscles. _"I don't care who you are but nobody stands in our way!" _Greg charges towards the metal being. Jack does the same. Both of them clash and the impact shakes the place. Greg punches him on the guts, causing him to fall back. Greg charges as he punch continously.

Fortunately, Jack manage to avoid the attacks and block some of them. Angered, Greg attmepts to give him a low kick but Jack manage to avoid it. Using his karate skills, Jack gives him a karate chop,followed by a flying kick. Falling back, he wipes the blood from his face, looking at the metal figure with rage. Seeing a gun on the ground, he takes it and shoots the rope that held Sam. Greg laugh maniacally, _"You might want to save her or else she will go **SPLAT**!!". _

Jack quickly flies off to save Sam as she falls. Sam almost near to the ground when Jack reaches her. _"Gotcha!!" _Jack exclaims as he carries Sam, bridal style. While flying upwards, Sam and Jack look at each other. While Sam was still shocked, Jack blushes. _"I remember her, she's the same girl I met at the park, along with her friends." _Jack thought. They reach the rooftop. After he puts Sam down, he look around trying to find Greg. _"Where is he?" _Jack asks sternly. Everyone pointed at the wall nearby. Jack approaches the wall and punch through, pulling Greg out.

Greg lies on the ground as cry in pain. He's holding his cell phone. _"Try to call for help huh? Not a chance!" _Jack said as he takes the phone crush it. _"Now, tell me! Where is your base?!" _Jack asks angrily. _"Somewhere in Malibu but I won't tell you where it is exactly..." _Greg replied, laughing maniaclly. Jack stood up and walk towards the prisoners, untying the ropes. As he about to fly off, Sam call him out. _"Excuse me? But can you tell me who you are?" _Sam asked. _"Just call me...**IRON MAN**_._"_ Jack answered. Everyone see him flies off, soon dissappears into the night sky.

--

**Finally finish! And it looks like its not as short as I thought it was. I hope its better then the last one but don't know about the grammar though. I also gonna change my writing style starting from the next chapter.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Visitors **

**Malibu Mountain-somewhere**

In a dark laboratory, a dark figure stood tall. _"I asked you to do a simple mission, and yet you FAIL!!" _the figure said angrily. He turns around to look at his underling, who happens to be Greg. He was covered with bruises.

_"I'm sorry, sir. I did not expect this to happen. All was going well until that 'thing' showed up!". _Greg says as he shook his head. His emotions are in the mix of anger and fear. His boss is not a person you want to mess with.

_"Fine! I'll accept you excuse for now._ _But next time, I want you to do something right! Now you may leave." _Greg's boss says.

_"Yes Mandarin, sir!" _Greg replies with a salute and went out.

_"I must find out who is this 'Iron Man'..." _Mandarin gave a thought.

**IRON's Mansion**

Jack is still sleeping on his bed, drooling. His digital clock suddenly beeps, showing that the time is 7 o'clock. He lazily moves his arm and presses the off button on the clock. He gets off the bed, yawning as he stretches his body. _"I'm gonna take a shower..." _Jack thought, scratching his back. He takes the towel from the towel rack and goes in the bathroom.

**_Later..._**

He closes his room and head towards the elevator. All he thinks right now is to have his breakfast. A minute later, he sits on the table while waiting for Carl to cook his breakfast. While waiting, he turns on the television. _"Man! Isn't there anything good to watch today?" _he says to himself as he continuously changes the channel. Soon, he stopped pressing the button as he saw news broadcast.

_"Last night, our reporters recorded an amazing scene on the rooftops of the Johnson Inn's Hotel!" _said the newswoman.

A clip scene is shown on the screen. It shows the battle between Jack, or rather 'Iron Man', battling Greg on the rooftop. The scene skips to the part where he was about to leave, _"Just call me Iron Man."._

_"So who is this Iron Man? Is he a superhero? We will tell you when we have more information." _said the newswoman.

He turns off the TV. A smirk appears on his face. Looking at his watch, he quickly ran downstairs and into his room, changing his clothes. Soon, he goes out, planning to do his plans for the day.

**The Spies' Penthouse**

Alex and Clover is busy watching the TV while Sam is still in her room, trying to figure out her rescuer's identity.

_"Hmm...The suit seems to be very high-tech. I've never seen anything like it!" _she thought out loud as she look at the Iron Man pictures on her wall. _"I wonder if Jerry has anything yet."_

Suddenly, a sound of knocking came from the door. _"Sam? Hurry up! We're not gonna be late for our visit!" _Clover yelled.

_"Be right there!" _Sam answered.

**Soon...**

The girls arrive at Jack's house. Sam knocks the door, only to be greeted by a robot. _"Hi! I'm Sam and this is Clover and Alex. We come here to visit Jack." _Sam said politely.

Carl could only stare at them in confusion. _"He didn't tell me there's gonna be some visitors." _Carl thought. _"You girls are not some fans from school are you?" _Carl asked politely.

Angered, Clover replies, _"Of course we're not! Do we even look like from a high school?!"._

_"You're right! You girls are to old to be in high school!" _Carl said with a smile. _"You can come in then!" _Carl smiles at the guests as he opens the door.

The girl, especially Clover, are still angry for being called old. As they enter, their eyes widened.

_"Wow! And I thought outside was beautiful!" _Clover squeals in excitement.

_"You can look but not touch!" _Carl warn them. _"If anything happens, Mr. and Mrs. Irons are gonna kill me!" _Carl said.

**Meanwhile...**

Jack is walking back home, feeling sad. _"Man this stinks! Don is in his bed due to a fever and Mitch is grounded for breaking his mom's vase!" _Jack groan as he walking down the street, heading straight for home.

**Later...**

_"So you three are from Malibu University? " _Carl asks.

_"Yes and we came here to visit Jack because_..-_"_ Sam said before she was cut off by Clover. _"Because we think he feels kinda lonely!" _Clover said.

_"Who doesn't feel lonely when their parents are kidnapped?" _Alex said. Carl could only nod to Alex's comment.

_"By the way, have the police found the kidnappers yet?" _Sam asks.

Carl shakes his head, _"No. It is still a mystery."_

Actually, both the girls and Carl knew who the kidnapper was. However, the girls kept it a secret in order to hide their identities as spies.

As Clover was about to asks another question, Jack arrives.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I take off my shoes and put them in the shoe cupboard. I felt down since my plans of the day are canceled, due to some mishaps. As I enter the house, I saw Carl talking to three people in front of him. I didn't there's gonna be visitors! I hope its not some fangirls...

--

**Well here is the 6th chapter. I don't know if its better then the last one. This one is just some filler chapter so enjoy**

**R&R**


End file.
